


Haikyuu Fluff/Angst/Crack/AU Headcanons

by Demenscous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Angst, Gen, Haikyuu Headcanons, Iwaizumi Fluff, Kageyama fluff, Kuroo fluff, Tsukishima Fluff, Ushijima angst, When they realize they're in love, Work In Progress, akaashi fluff, apologizing after an argument, atsumu angst, atsumu fluff, bokuto fluff, catfishing w kuroo, crack reel: thanksgiving edition, fluff headcanons, haikyuu angst, haikyuu crack, haikyuu fluff, how they cuddle, how they handle confessions, how they kiss you, how they kiss you when they're drunk, iwaizumi hurt/comfort, iwaizumi imagine, iwaizumi oneshot, iwaizumi scenario, just tooth rotting fluff honestly, kenma fluff, kita fluff, kuroo imagine, kuroo oneshot, kuroo scenario, oikawa angst, oikawa fluff, osamu angst, osamu fluff, so have fun lmaoo, suna fluff, this is literally just my place to dump a bunch of hq brainrot on yall, this is where i also dump my ideas, tomboy s/o surprising them w a dress, ushijima fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous
Summary: It may not be a fic, but I hope yall enjoy these headcanons for now :)Also this will just be an ongoing series of any headcanons that I come up with or are requestedgn!reader x ft. Atsumu, Kita, Osamu, Suna, and Oikawa
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 93
Kudos: 389





	1. how they kiss you (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not be a fic, but I hope yall enjoy these headcanons for now :)  
> Also this will just be an ongoing series of any headcanons that I come up with or are requested  
> gn!reader x ft. Atsumu, Kita, Osamu, Suna, and Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be a fic, but I hope yall enjoy these headcanons for now :)  
> Also this will just be an ongoing series of any headcanons that I come up with or are requested

Atsumu

  * This man loves neck kisses and you cannot convince me otherwise. He’s the type to come up behind you when you’re not paying attention and just plant a kiss to the crook of your neck, leaving you all flustered and him grinning because he knows what he does to you. He’s not super big on PDA but he would kiss you in public on the cheek, the forehead, the nose, even a gentle one on the lips if there were others around (he will use you as an armrest when you go out _just_ to piss you off). Though, behind closed doors, he’s definitely a bit more aggressive and messy with how he kisses you



Kita

  * Say it with me now–-hand kisses. Whether it be to your wrist, your palm, your fingers, knuckles, he would be so gentle with how he kisses you. He loves to take your face into one hand and bring you closer to him so that he can kiss you. Most certainly not into PDA but I can totally see him locking pinkies with you when you’re out in public, even him resting his head on your shoulder (no matter what height you are) and giving you a kiss on the shell of your ear



Osamu

  * Like his brother, he also likes neck kisses but god does he love forehead kisses so much more. Osamu is the type to take your face into both of his hands and just stare at you until you’re squirming around and asking him what the hell he’s doing, to which he’d only laugh and kiss your forehead. If you’re shorter or taller than him, you’ll be getting constant kisses to the top of your head where he’ll use a hand to pull you into his chest before kissing you on the crown of your head and holding you as tight as possible



Suna

  * Lazy kisses. Such lazy and absent-minded kisses but that doesn’t mean that he means them any less, in fact it goes to show how comfortable he would get around only you. He would put his chin on the top of your head or your shoulder, wrapping his arms around you so that you couldn’t get away, and slowly kiss whatever was nearest his lips while talking with you about the most random thing. He would definitely collapse on top of you on the coach or on the bed and pin you underneath him with his weight so that he can fall asleep comfortably on your chest and listen to your heartbeat–-it helps him sleep but he would never admit that to you



Oikawa

  * PDA. And lots of it. If you’re not comfortable with it, don’t worry he would never cross any boundaries without your consent, but if you are? Oh boy, be prepared to be paraded around and shown off 24/7 bc when he falls in love, like really falls in love, he falls _hard_ and he wants everyone to know how amazing, beautiful, stunning, literally any adjective he can think of, that you are. Oikawa would kiss your nose when you do something he finds cute (which is practically everything) or if he’s just staring at you for a questionably long amount of time, he’ll kiss you with the biggest smile bc you make him so damn _happy_ how could he not? He’s also the type to take your hand and kiss your knuckles, teasing you by acting overly chivalrous, but know that he means every word he says when it comes to you, even if he does play it off as a joke bc sometimes he’s worried that if you knew how much he was enamored by you, that you’d leave him (wow this took a completely different turn but oh well, moving on). Oikawa is also another one to kiss the crown of your head, especially when he’s hugging you and uses one arm to wrap around your waist and the other to cradle the back of your head. His kisses can be short, fleeting, when he’s in a rush but any other time? they’re passionate, long and drawn out so that he can take his time



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back ! :D  
> Let me explain...  
> Now that we're going on Thanksgiving break, I'm gonna have much more time to actually focus on writing instead of drowning in work (don't get me wrong, I still have work to do but not a whole lot thank god). I found on my little hiatus that I felt.. off, is the best way I could put it. Not because OF something but the ~lack~ of something which, I figured out when a fic idea came to mind, was writing. Literally as soon as I started working on a couple of drafts for some fic ideas, I felt much more complete?? cliche, I know, bear w me, but I just felt more like myself as soon as I got back into writing and actually took the time to do something I enjoy. Granted, I had to MAKE time bc I didn't really have any but oh well lmaoo. Moving on, I am also happy to say that I have completely figured out tumblr ! and holy shit do I feel so young compared to everyone on there, I feel like a CHILD :D but with that being said, I made my page all pretty and i have to say I'm v proud in how it turned out and I made sure to incorporate my fav color of ✨forest green✨.  
> Anywayss, I'm much more active on my tumblr and am also taking hc requests if yall want to see anything (i see this as my time to give back to you guys as a thank you for the constant support 🥺) but besides that, the two fics that I've been working on are a fluff/maybe(?)slightlyspicy sakusa fic and an angsty akaashi fic (i havent started on chapter 7 of IHIH yet), not sure when those will get done but hey so far so good  
> Another reason that I felt off is because I MISSED YOU GUYS OH MY GOD, I cannot tell you how much I missed waking up in the morning to yalls comments and it just warming my heart like fhjlasbfhabd  
> Nothing has rlly been happening lately, its been pretty chill, I just bought another hq senior portrait of Suna (bc I'm in love w him and he reminds me so much of myself 💀) and reasoned that I deserved it bc by the time it comes in, we'll probably be on winter break w midterms being finished and then i can REALLY relax. Oh! but the new ep!! (spoilers ahead if you havent seen it) please please please, the flashbacks of the twins when they were younger and then the twins fight (look..i wont lie atsumu was lookin real fine at that one scene where he was getting mad at osamu) and then suna recording them like its a goddamn World Star video had me cackling like I didn't think it was possible to fall in love w them anymore but man did I prove myself wrong  
> but moving on!! make sure you're drinking enough water, eating enough food, and getting your work done :)) (even if we are just on a floating rock in the middle space, but thats irrelevant)
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	2. when they realize they're in love (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x ft. Atsumu, Suna, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Bokuto

## INARIZAKI

Atsumu

  * For him, it’s an “oh shit” moment. It’ll happen when you’re talking and you make a sarcastic comment, to which he laughs and when he sees your smile in turn…he knows he’s just so fucked. The worst part is that he doesn’t know how to hide his realization and it pretty much ends up with his eyebrows knit together, giving you such a scrutinizing look that you think you’ve done something wrong until you ask him what’s up and he just…doesn’t say anything. Poor boy is too stunned and for some reason irritated with you because what were you doing? How were you making him feel like this? _Why_ were you making him feel like this? He’d probably grumble an excuse and then act off for the rest of the time that you hang out together. But if we’re being honest here, he wouldn’t know how to stop looking at you, so when you weren’t paying attention, he’d sneak little glances whenever he could–and if you caught him, he’d either make up a lie that something was on your face or deny it altogether



Suna

  * His realization would come when he’s scrolling through old videos and pictures of you and the team together, even just a few stupid ones of him and you with middle fingers pointed to the camera, late at night while he’s laying in bed when it hits him. His thumb would pause above the screen when he realizes that he’s _smiling_ to himselfbecause of _you_. He would breathe in deeply before exhaling in an irritated fashion, looking off to the side as if to an invisible camera and just go “fuck”. When he sees you the next day, he just…kinda…hovers. He doesn’t say much, he doesn’t even know _what_ to say, instead just choosing to annoy you by tugging your shirt when he’s bored and wants attention until you turn around with an exasperated expression and finally say “what, Rin?” It definitely didn’t help his problem when you called him that, in fact, it only made it worse bc you were one of the only people that called him that and you also just so happened to be the only person he was in love with. It’s safe to say that he would just end up showing you something on his phone to keep your attention away from the unmistakable blush on his face



## AOBA JOHSAI

Iwaizumi

  * For the longest time, Iwa would probably assume that the reason you hung out with him in the first place was to get closer to Oikawa, and even if you constantly reassured him that, no, that wasn’t the case and he was being ridiculous, he would never believe you but he wouldn’t tell you that, either. Iwa falling in love would be gradual, but not smooth, no it would be him ascending a staircase but constantly losing his balance because he’s not sure where he’s going, he’s not even sure why he’s climbing this staircase or if he should even be at all. It would start with a base attraction from an objective standpoint when one of his friends would ask him if he thought you were cute, to which Iwa would respond, “Oh, yeah,” in a casual manner. From there it would just be an uphill battle of him constantly questioning the way he feels towards you and reassuring himself that, no, he just thought you were attractive and nothing more–-but he still found himself climbing those stairs. It wouldn’t be until you called him “Hajime” at one point that he truly knew he had fallen terribly for you when he couldn’t even form the words to respond



## FUKURODANI

Akaashi

  * For someone who is constantly analyzing the world, quite literally making lists to sort the chaos *cough* Bokuto’s Weaknesses *cough*, it would be an epiphany for him. He’d mull over you, every aspect of you, when his thoughts wandered during a particularly slow class; sure, he’d question as to why he thought of you when his mind wasn’t being occupied by something else, but he’d chalk it up to you simply being an interesting person to him and nothing more. But it would be a snowball effect–-one by one all of the little things he thought he liked about you platonically would pile on top of each other until one day he’s in class, taking notes when it just _hits him_. He thought he had some semblance of control over his emotions, he thought he would’ve seen something like this coming, he _thought_ he knew where you stood with him, but oh Keiji don’t you know? Life’s a bitch and she’s full of surprises 



Bokuto

  * Alright, poor thing wouldn’t come to the realization without some help from Akaashi. Bokuto would just be rambling about you to Akaashi one day (and many previous days before) where he would be absolutely gushing about you: how you were so smart, so pretty, so talented, he wanted to know how you did it all he was just so impressed with everything you did it was amazing to him no matter what. And Akaashi would listen like the good friend he his, he’d nod along, provide some feedback here and there until Bo would finish and Akaashi would just be like “You know you’re in love, right?” Bo would act like this was the most surprising thing on the planet–-jaw dropping, denying it all, before scratching his head and, oh, yes, Akaashi is right Bo, you’re in love. After this, Bo would do anything to get your attention, giving you compliments, chatting your ear off, trying to impress you when you came to any games or practices. His teammates would catch on pretty fast too and he’d be in for some light teasing



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	3. how they kiss you when they're drunk (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @asdfghjkl7things on tumblr:  
> "Hii! I saw that your request is open so I took the chance hehehe can I request hcs for Kageyama, Atsumu, Iwaizumi and Oikawa getting drunk in a party and getting smoochy2 with their s/o? Thank youu ❤
> 
> I saw your post about applying on college. Goodluck! 🥰"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x ft. Kageyama, Atsumu, Iwaizumi, Oikawa  
> (These hcs do take place post time-skip !)

Kageyama

  * Alright--here me out-- _pouty_
  * Kags doesn’t know how to ask for attention, even when he’s absolutely shit-faced and any and all pride has been thrown out the window
  * So, when he does want attention from you in said inebriated state, he will simply...stare. I’m not kidding, he would just look at you w an expectant expression on his face and you would have no idea what’s going on
  * It wouldn’t be until he either rested his chin on your head or shoulder that you knew what he wanted
  * Kags’ drunk kisses would be short but v sweet; little pecks on your cheek, nose, lips, even a shoulder one
  * He would silently pull you into his embrace and if you teased him for being more affectionate than usual, he’d probably grumble some response and bury his face in the crook between your neck and shoulder



Atsumu

  * Oh...you’ll _know_ when he wants attention bc can he get any more obvious? No, he can’t--but don’t tell him that bc he’ll take it as a personal challenge
  * Tsumu would be grabby; I’m talking running his hands everywhere he can, even if there’s ppl around, whispering sweet nothings in your ear, until you can’t take it anymore
  * If he wants a kiss, he’ll simply smile at you and tap w a finger where he wants it
  * Sometimes that’s on his lips, sometimes that’s on his cheek, and sometimes it’s somewhere where you end up scoffing at him before walking off and he’s stumbling behind you laughing his apologies
  * Tsumu’s kisses would messy, wherever his lips are closest, that’s what he’s kissing and if you tell him that he reeks of alcohol, he will most certainly complain but he’ll back off nonetheless and instead opt for pulling you closer and breathing in your perfume
  * He’ll sneak a kiss on the crown of your head, shoulder, or the nape of your neck if you’re not careful



Iwaizumi

  * Iwa is a flirtatious drunk and you cannot convince me otherwise
  * Therefore, when he wants kisses from you, it’s a slow but deliberate series of hints on his end; honestly you should be surprised he’s even able to think of such meticulous things w how much it takes for him to get drunk
  * You’d be sitting on a couch, talking to a friend, when Iwa would sidle up next to you and slip an arm around your shoulders to pull you into him
  * His fingers would trace shapes into your shoulder while you talked and he would wait patiently for you to finish your conversation until you turned to him w a questioning look
  * He’d only you give a sly smile before pressing a kiss to your temple and travelling down your jaw
  * Iwa’s kisses would be leisurely, purposeful, and passionate when he’s drunk compared to that of his usually eager and hungry kisses when he’s dry sober



Oikawa

  * One word: cheeky
  * Now, for as much as I do believe that Oikawa would be a sad drunk, on the rare occasion he’s not contemplating everything w a beer bottle in his hand, he would be oh so cheeky
  * Like Tsumu, you’ll know when he wants attention because he’ll be holding your face in his hands, saying how beautiful you are and how he’s so lucky that your his and only his
  * And you would laugh w a smile that showed him how much you loved him until he would lower his voice and lean in, now telling you things that made your face bright red and you swatting at him for saying such things in _public_ where ppl can _hear him_
  * He honestly could not care less who overhead bc what did it matter? With an s/o like you, Oikawa _wanted_ ppl to know how you made him feel
  * Despite his contrasting words, Oikawa would be tender in the way he kissed you
  * He’d be so gentle, usually with a hand on your jaw, cheek, or behind your head--laughing quietly after each kiss that he placed on your skin before kissing the tip of your nose and leaning back to just simply admire you



  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t lie, I definitely needed to write this bc after my last fic? oh boy was I stuck in a little bit of a writer’s block bc that fic hurt like hell. Also writing these w a pumpkin spice candle burning and my bedroom window open w the cool air coming in is just so calming 😂. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed !!  
> If you'd like to request your own ideas for hcs, send me an ask on tumblr ! I'll be more than happy to write yall some hcs :))
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	4. how they handle confessions (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on tumblr:  
> "i saw that requests were open so may i... 🛀🏻🛀🏻🛀🏻 uhhh may i ask for how suga, akashi, and kenma would react if reader confessed to them (and they reject them for whatever reason) and reader accepts their rejection but still continues to love them and support them on the sidelines?? like reader wouldn’t make them uncomfortable or anything!! perhaps some of them might change their minds too??👁👁
> 
> BTW YOU ARE FREE TO REJECT THIS ASK OR ALTER IT HOWEVER YOU WANT bc you’re the one gracing me w your writing not the other way around 🧎🏻♀️ i will accept anything 🤲"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x ft. Suga, Akaashi, Kenma

Suga

  * Your confession would come during a study session with Suga, him being wrapped up in the work and you nearly verging on the edge of a panic attack w nerves eating away at your sanity while you reread the same passage over and over and over
  * You really had no reason to be nervous, after all, you’d known Suga since your first year and became quick friends due to his ~~mostly~~ calm and inviting demeanor 
  * But when the words slipped from your mouth and Suga’s pencil had stopped altogether, you wondered if you’d made a mistake as he looked up from the paper and tried to speak, though nothing seemed to be coming out
  * His response would go something like this, “Y/n, I appreciate it, I really do, but I’m not sure I deserve something like that...” Suga would have an apologetic smile on his lips, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke
  * Sure, he thought you were beautiful, he thought you were smart, loyal, honest, trustworthy, but that was the problem--why would someone like you, want to be w him?
  * He would see your dejected state though, the way your eyes would look anywhere _but_ at him; you felt embarrassed, childish, stupid to have thought that this would’ve gone well so when you tried to excuse yourself from his room to walk home, he would stop you with a hold on your wrist and ask you to stay
  * And for as much as the thought mortified you, you did
  * For the rest of the night, Suga tried his best to make you feel comfortable again; cracking jokes, throwing a pillow here and there to get you to laugh, even offering to drop by the convenience store at the corner to grab a coffee for you when your eyelids began to grow heavy--there was no way in hell Suga was going to let you leave until he was satisfied that you were okay, and when he was sure, he walked you home 
  * Although the rejection had been a blow to your pride, your friendship w Suga remained the same, he made sure of it
  * And you continued to come to all of his games, too, meeting up w him afterwards and letting him know that you were impressed w his serves, congratulating him when the team won and making sure he knew how proud of him you were
  * It wouldn’t be until he made the joking offer of letting you wear his spare jersey to one of the games, to which you responded with a serious “alright”, that he realized it was _him_ who made the mistake during that consequential day as he looked up into the stands to see you--smiling in your seat, waving casually, wearing the all too familiar clothing article that belonged to him



Akaashi

  * Your confession to Akaashi would come during the usual routine of him walking you home from school; it wouldn’t take long for him to notice your odd behavior, either, you’d been quiet and tense as soon as the both of you had left the school grounds
  * And when he would ask you what’s wrong, the words would come tumbling out on a single breath
  * Glancing to your side, catching Akaashi’s widened eyes, your face would grow hot in humiliation at his lack of words
  * His response would go something like this, “Oh, Y/n, I--I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I can manage a relationship right now with my focus on school and volleyball...” He would be messing with his hands, long fingers winding and unwinding unsurely with his attention now on the side walk before him
  * Truth be told, he had always admired you, especially your more contrasting attributes that made you out to be a living paradox--and he’d always find himself questioning how you did it. You were an enigma to him, a puzzle that could never be solved, but that didn’t keep Akaashi from trying
  * But at your obviously disappointed reaction, he felt terrible; his words were true, he told you nothing but the truth, he didn’t think he could handle a relationship on top of everything else, but he still felt _awful_
  * Akaashi would try to ease the blow, reciting everything that he thought was amazing about you to boost your confidence but, really, he was only making it worse bc if he thought you were so great, why wasn’t he accepting your confession?
  * When you said as much, he stopped, stumbling for words to respond but found that for once in his life, he couldn’t find any
  * You reassured him that it was okay, you understood, and would be just as happy to keep him as a friend, but Akaashi wasn’t convinced even if you weren’t lying
  * After high school was when it happened; he’d taken you to a library to pick out some books that you had been meaning to get and when the both of you sat down at a table to read beside each other, he wasn’t looking at the books anymore--he was looking at you
  * You, curled up in the chair, eyes scanning the pages, your chin propped up w a hand while you flipped through the book; that was the moment he realized he had fallen for you



Kenma

  * Your confession to Kenma would come on a rainy day, the two of you hanging out; you sitting on his bed, him busy playing a game in front of his TV
  * You were growing antsy, your legs crossed and knee bouncing on the bed before you decided “screw it” and let the weight fall from your chest in the form of a confession
  * It was safe to say the way Kenma froze, allowing his player to be killed by the opponent without so much as moving a muscle, only fueled that anxiety of yours even more
  * And when he turned over a shoulder to look at you, you really shouldn’t have expected more than his next words, “Oh, um, I’m not really...looking to be in a relationship right now, y/n, I thought we were just friends?”
  * It stung, but you nodded in understanding, telling him that it was fine and you just thought he should know if you continued your friendship
  * Kenma acquiesced w a nod as well, the movement barely noticeable as he went back to his game
  * What you didn’t see was the way his hands were beginning to sweat on the controller, how he kept losing the level bc he was too focused on your words and the way your spirit seemed to almost crush at his response. He wanted to apologize, but why would he apologize? It was near as bad as pitying you and he didn’t want to do that, either
  * Kenma decided to join you on the bed, mirroring the way you sat and hunched over in silence before he asked if you wanted to get something to eat from the kitchen to which you huffed a laugh and agreed, still a little downcast from his rejection
  * He noticed though, of course he noticed--he felt a bit bad, he’d thought you wouldn’t have cared all that much bc there were plenty of other guys who would’ve gladly jumped on the chance of being able to date you
  * Despite it all, you still attended Nekoma’s games, cheering on Kenma if only to playfully piss him off at the unwanted attention you brought to him. And he would never tell you, but he secretly liked it, even if he glared at you from the sidelines
  * It would happen during one of your usual Saturday hangouts where the both of you just lounged around--Kenma would have been playing a game like usual, and you watching him as always, when he would get frustrated, shouting into the mic where Kuroo cackled on the other end at having won yet _another_ round to Kenma’s dismay. And when Kenma finally took a match back, dropping the controller and insulting Kuroo for his “shit plays”, he heard you nearly wheezing behind him as you couldn’t control your laughter anymore
  * With a hand covering your mouth, your laughter muffled behind it, he found that he liked the sound--and he wanted to hear it again



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew--this turned out wayy longer than I meant but hey I'm not complaining ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I hope you're all having a wonderful day though !! remember to take care of yourselves and stay safe you guys ❤
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	5. apologizing after an argument (angst, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr:  
> "Helloo! Can I request hcs for Osamu, Atsumu, Iwaizumi and Semi? Like their gf is very mad from their major fight and they do anything just to forgive them.. angst to fluff kind? Hehehe thank youu 👉🏻👈🏻❤"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x ft. Astumu, Osamu

Atsumu

  * It really didn’t help when you were seething at him and he sneers “You wanna kiss me so bad don’t you?” ~~please he WOULD say that during an argument~~
  * You’d been fighting for nearly an hour now, a headache blooming at your temples and neither of you would just _give_
  * In fact you couldn’t even remember what the hell had started this whole argument and at this point it had simply become a lashing of words from the both of you--you bringing up old patterns and him throwing your infuriating habits at you in return
  * “Why won’t you just _listen_ to me, Atsumu?” you would end up yelling at him from across the room, “Why won’t you just fucking _listen_?”
  * He would get up, closing the distance between you, “Why won’t you let me _explain_ then, huh? Why are you so eager to jump the damn gun and start accusing me of things when you don’t even know what the _fuck_ happened?”
  * His words hurt, but so did yours--the ring on your finger felt like a joke, a sick, vile joke
  * When your vision began to turn blurry w the tears threatening to spill, you grabbed your phone, saying that you just needed a minute alone
  * He was by you in an instant, grabbing your wrist with pleading eyes, “Don’t. Please don’t.”
  * “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, y/n.” he would whisper in your hair when he pulled you into him, trying to mask the pain in his own voice
  * You’d wrap your arms around him, hands desperately grasping at the back of his shirt, “I’m sorry too, ‘Tsumu.”
  * And at the return of your usual nickname for him, a relieved smile ghosted his lips when he kissed the crown of your head



Osamu

  * It might’ve been the girls that he let flirt w him at the restaurant if only to get better tips, it might’ve been the way you were still friends with an old ex, it might’ve been nothing at all that started this argument but what did it matter now when you were both screaming in each other’s faces? 
  * “Do you know what else I fucking hate that you do?” You spat across the table, your dinner discarded and growing cold
  * “Oh, cry me a goddamn river--if you wanna make a list _then go ahead, sweetheart,_ but I’ll let you know that words stick better on paper than in the fucking air.”
  * You were nearing your breaking point, mouth contorted resentfully at your boyfriend’s words.
  * You couldn’t take it anymore
  * Getting up from the table, you grabbed your keys
  * “Where the hell’re you goin’?” Osamu was getting up now, trailing behind closely
  * “I don’t know--don’t care that much, either.”
  * “Y/n, stop.” You didn’t
  * “Y/n, fucking _stop_.”
  * Whirling around you found Osamu right at your heels, towering over you, “What.”
  * He was silent before sighing gently and running a hand through his hair, “Just--just sit back down, okay? Just...don’t go.”
  * You were looking at him, your eyes boring into his deep brown ones, “Oh, so now you care?”
  * “Don’t do that,” he would whisper, “please don’t do that. I’m sorry, y/n, alright? I’m sorry, now can we just talk this out?”
  * The tension would fall from your shoulders, your jaw no longer clenching as you ran a hand down your face, muttering your own apologies before dragging your body back to the table, but not before Osamu was pulling you to him, his arms coming to wrap around your waist with your back pressed against him
  * “You know I love you, right?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	6. tomboy s/o surprising them with a dress (fluff, slightly suggestive?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by animmle on Tumblr:  
> "Hi 🤗 Sorry for bothering you if ur busy. Could you do a scenario where Kenma and Sakusa is dating a Tomboy! S/O and they surprise them by wearing a dress for a special event?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x ft. Kenma, Sakusa  
> (These hcs do take place post time-skip !)

Kenma

  * He honestly doesn’t care what you wear
  * Whether that be a hoodie, sweatpants, beanie, or just a large t-shirt twice the size that would actually fit you--he doesn’t care all that much bc he loves you for who you are, not how you dress
  * He _does_ care though when you wear one of _his_ pieces of clothing ~~because he malfunctions~~
  * In fact, you often shared clothes with Kenma if it was the right size, or he would share his clothes w you (but make sure you ask first unless you want to send him on a rampage scouring through his closet trying to find his favorite hoodie that you took w/o his knowing)
  * But when an important event for his business arises and the dress code is Black Tie, there was no way you were going to get away w a pair of loose shorts and an old pullover
  * So when you went shopping that weekend with a friend, reluctantly finding a dress that would meet the event’s requirements, you didn’t know what to think now as you stepped into the living room where Kenma was waiting
  * You were picking at the dress where it felt a bit tight in places, smoothing out a few wrinkles, but overall it just felt--uncomfortable
  * Despite the fact that you thought it fit you nicely, accentuating where it needed to, the color complimenting your skin tone, it still felt...so unlike you
  * And that feeling only increased as Kenma looked up from his phone and simply stared, mouth opening, then closing with a confused furrowing of his brows
  * You shifted on your feet, shrugging as if to say, “Well? What do you think?”
  * Kenma set his phone down slowly, his eyes glued to your frame before he was getting up to meet you, taking in how beautiful you looked as he cupped your face to kiss your cheek, whispering his quiet compliments in your ear to ease your nerves
  * For the rest of the night, his attention would be on you and only you, ~~and his thoughts would be...well...wandering~~



Sakusa

  * It was one of the things Sakusa loved about you
  * The confidence you exude, the way you wore your clothes as if you couldn’t give a damn about what anyone else thought, even the way you sat and held yourself--your presence taking up any space it could fit in
  * He loved it, and he loved it even more when your face would instantly change from a tired scowl to a beaming smile when you saw him
  * Though, Sakusa isn’t big on clothes sharing; not only for sanitary reasons (he didn’t want you to get sick from any germs he picked up on his errands or work commute) but also because his clothing simply looked ridiculous on you
  * But on the rare occasions when you did sneak his jersey on when he wasn’t home, he’d allow it “for just this once” (which he would say every time) and then grumble about you going through his stuff before acquiescing and pulling you into a hug 
  * ~~he secretly loves it when you wear his jersey but he’ll never admit it~~
  * However, when Sakusa informed you of a formal event that was being held for the Black Jackals, you knew you would have to find a dress
  * And when you did, you weren’t sure how to feel
  * Running your hands down your sides as you looked in the bathroom mirror, feeling the fabric beneath your fingers, it just felt... _weird_
  * You’d spent time on your appearance and although you couldn’t help but to admire the outcome, you just weren’t sure how to feel about it
  * Sakusa was tying his tie as he walked into your shared bathroom, watching you stare at yourself with an uncertain expression
  * To say he was shocked would be an understatement--no, he was awestruck, dazed, stunned, he couldn’t even find the words, but he managed to keep his composure as he noticed your unsureness and knew what was going through your head
  * Sakusa would come up behind you, meeting your eyes in the mirror as he replaced your hands with his, placing a sweet kiss to your temple as he told you how absolutely breathtaking you looked--how you always looked absolutely breathtaking to him
  * And even when you laughed away his compliments, you knew he meant every word
  * That evening at the party, Sakusa’s hand would never leave your body; whether that was on your arm, shoulder, waist, lower back, or hand, he had to be touching you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I finally got that haircut that I've been wanting and now my hair is ✨much shorter✨ and I'm loving it. I think if I added up the amount of hair that I cut off myself and then the amount of hair that my hairdresser cut off, it would be about seven ish inches 😅  
> Anyways I hope yall are having a wonderful day and remember to take care of yourselves !! ❤
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	7. the hq boys (and yachi) as: things that happened during my thanksgiving (crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. yachi, bokuto, iwa, mattsun, oikawa, kunimi, atsumu, osamu, suna, yamaguchi, tsukki, tendo, toshi, tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a literal crack reel,, I have no explanations for my family’s actions. I also wish I was kidding but this all happened and I now have a headache

Bokuto: *petting a literal, very much alive turkey*

Bokuto: Aww, you’re such a pretty girl, you’re so pretty, look at you!

Bokuto: *proceeds to take selfie w said turkey*

—

*Iwa talking to Mattsun*: --yeah and it hurt like hell

Oikawa: Iwa, watch you’re mouth!

Iwa: fuck

Oikawa: _Iwa-chan_

Iwa: _Shit_

*Oikawa now covering Kunimi’s ears*: _THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT SO WATCH UR MANNERS_

—

*Atsumu making fun of Osamu*

*Atsumu’s chair literally breaks*

Suna: That’s karma bitch

— 

Yams: This says here that it serves 12 people

Tsukki: yeah well Hinata can eat for 12

— 

Tendo: roadrunners offend me

Toshi: *mildly confused but not surprised expression*

— 

Hinata: Turkeys can get wet

Kags: no they can’t, dumbass

Hinata: yes they can, _dumbass_

Kags: _SHUT THE FUCK UP DUMBASS_

— 

Oikawa: *mortified and overdramatic gasp*

Oikawa: _There’s apple juice all over the floor!_

— 

Yachi: *simultaneously petting two dogs in the corner to avoid interacting with anyone*

— 

Tanaka: *brings a live turkey into the house*

Tanaka: look guys!

— 

Bokuto: *currently being chased by a turkey outside*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall had a wonderful day today and life wasn't too much of a bitch for you :)  
> remember to take care of yourselves, drink enough water, eat enough food, and get enough sleep !  
> (also I feel like i should clarify that it was ME who caught chased by the turkey today,, it was slightly terrifying)


	8. types of cuddlers (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x ft. Bokuto, Suna, Akaashi

Bokuto

  * Now this can go one of two ways: big spoon or little spoon, no shame
  * If he’s the big spoon, Bo is going to engulf you with his entire body, or at least try to. Mans is a walking heater and pillow (a two-in-one if you will)
  * Those massive arms of his? yeah they’ll be wrapped tightly around you waist, your head tucked beneath his chin with his chest pressed against your back
  * But, no, that wouldn’t be enough for him. Bo would sling his leg over yours as well, quite literally trapping you in his embrace when he falls asleep in minutes, gently snoring
  * He’d be the type to cling to you as he slept, pulling you as close as possible until there was nothing but you and him
  * If you even _try_ to get out of his grasp, you WILL put him in emo mode and he will pout until you snuggle up next to him again
  * And if he’s the little spoon? for the love of god play with his hair, he will melt, trace little patterns on his skin, kiss the nape of his neck, tell him you love him so so much and he will fall even more in love w you than he thought was possible



Suna

  * He would be lying on his back, you pulled on top of his chest as he kept one hand behind his head and the other on your back, gently tracing your spine 
  * He’d whisper the things he wanted to tell but didn’t know how to as you slept, his touch travelling to your shoulder blades, neck, and returning down to the small of your back
  * Suna’s words would be hushed as he spoke, letting the way he felt escape to the air; he’d whisper of how much he loved you, how he never wanted to lose you...how he was scared to lose you
  * He would press a kiss to your temple, satisfied that he finally got what he needed to say out, even though he knew at some point he would have to tell you these things when you were actually awake
  * Scrolling on his phone w the hand that had initially been behind his head, he’d use the other hand to absently play w your hair
  * Little did he know--you’d been awake the entire time



Akaashi

  * You would be facing each other, pressed together as the both of you laid on your sides, his arm pulling you to him by your waist, your leg wrapped around his hip
  * Cuddle sessions with Akaashi would be quiet conversations, light laughter, with your head tucked into his chest
  * You’d play with his fingers, kissing his hand as he spoke softly until he’d take your hand and wind his fingers with yours, bringing your knuckles to his lips and pressing kisses there in between his words
  * The both of you would continue on like that, hand in hand, until you fell asleep, Akaashi pressing another kiss to your shoulder then to your neck before resting his chin on the top of your head, exhaling contentedly



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as my own little reward for completing 1 of 3 college apps 💀 but I hope yall enjoy this while I work on more college apps and other fics in the mean time !  
> Oh and I also learned those little shivers that I get when I'm extremely focusing on something or double checking (and triple checking and quadruple checking) something is from anxiety :D..so.. yeah theres that lmao  
> Anyways I hope yall have had a wonderful day today ! Be sure to drink enough water, eat enough food, and take care of yourselves :)
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	9. catfishing with kuroo (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f!reader x kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completed fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199256
> 
> since my mind is currently on kuroo brainrot rn from this fic (https://applepiekyuu.tumblr.com/post/636158078401822720/i-have-a-fic-request-for-kuroo-a-childhood), I just remembered seeing somewhere that kuroo once catfished yamamoto on a videogame and I’m not sure if its true or not (if you know, pls lmk lol) and i literally can’t find the panels that I saw anywhere BUT,, just imagine:

_For context you and kuroo are childhood best friends (sorry I have a thing for that trope)_

  * you and kuroo sitting on his bed together, you watching as he plays the videogame while you’re wearing the headset and speaking into the mic in an overly school-girlish, meek, v feminine voice to really sell the catfish so yamamoto doesn’t recognize your own voice 
  * yamamoto is talking to you, absolutely infatuated w you, complimenting your skills and following around kuroo’s player like a lost puppy 
  * You’re speaking into the mic now, telling yamamoto that you bet he’s just _so_ _handsome_ based on how just his voice sounds and that you wish you were there w him, by his side
  * it’s taking literally every ounce of willpower in you not to laugh and kuroo is leaning in next to you, his arm pressing into your shoulder as he tries to listen to yamamoto’s ridiculous love confessions by bringing his head closer to yours
  * you’re both stifling laughter now, with you turning your face to press into kuroo’s arm so that yamamoto doesn’t hear you
  * kuroo in turn is muffling his own laughter, his close proximity causing his breath to fan across the top of your head
  * and when you look up to meet his eyes, wiping away tears, it hits all too suddenly how _close_ the two of you are, how you’re pressed up against him and he’s leaning into you, how warm his body feels even through the clothing
  * it hits him too at the exact moment
  * and you both bring your attention back to the screen, a little too abruptly, a harsh blush grazing both his and your faces



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I JUST NEEDED TO GET THAT OUT I HAVE A HAMLET ESSAY DUE ON TUESDAY THAT I NEED TO GET DONE JESUS CHRIST  
> also might write a short scenario of this if i find the time idk?  
> ig lmk if that’s something yall would wanna see?
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous
> 
> (also to the ppl who are subscribed to IHIH and if you see this,, I AM SO SORRY I POSTED THIS AS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR IHIH INSTEAD OF HERE SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION)


	10. taking care of iwa after a fight (hurt/comfort, angst?, fluff?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f!reader x iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892969
> 
> alright it’s iwa’s turn now for a quick imagine and possible future prompt bc jesus christ I want to write a proper scenario of iwa beating the absolute shit out of some guy and then him finding himself at your doorstep, asking for your help bc his clothes and skin are stained w blood, bruises, and cuts

  * iwa would do anything for you
  * As his bestfriend who he’s known since he was young and imminently fell in love w, he would walk to the ends of the earth for you and you didn’t even know it
  * so when he caught some dick of a guy speaking about you w a group of friends in such a vulgar and disgusting manner
  * it was only bound to happen that his fist would end up coming in contact w the guy’s face, nose, maybe even his stomach
  * and when he earned a split lip, bloodied knuckles, and multiple bruises to his own body in order to send the guy scrambling, he found himself at your house remembering that he couldn’t go home to his parents in his condition without being questioned
  * You’d ushered him inside, your own parents not home to witness Iwa in this battered state, bringing him to your room where he slumped to the ground, leaning against your bed w a pained groan



  * it was a damn good thing he hadn’t been too far from your house
  * You’d fret over him, asking him what the hell happened even though you knew he wouldn’t tell you bc he hates when you worry
  * its why he tries to make your life safer, better, one where you don’t have to constantly be looking over your shoulder ~~but not in a yandere way~~
  * You’d be running your fingertips along his face, his arms, asking him where else he’d gotten hurt
  * Iwa would insist that he’s fine, he just needs some water, rest, and maybe some clothes that didn’t have dried blood sticking to the fabric
  * and he wasn’t fine, of course he wasn’t fucking fine, and the way you kept _touching_ him, he thought he was going to lose his mind
  * and _ofc_ you chastised him like you always did before leaving and returning w a glass of water, an ice pack, a first aid kit, and a dampened washcloth warmed by hot water
  * You’d run the washcloth over his face, his cheekbones where a small scrape had been, his nose where a light smear of blood had remained from when he likely tried to wipe it away, his forehead, and down to his throat where dried sweat clung to his skin
  * and as much as he wanted you to _stop_ bc he couldn’t take the way you were so gentle, so caring, so focused on him even while you practically chewed him out for his reckless behavior, he found himself leaning into your touch
  * and as you continued your ministrations and reprimands, he couldn’t help but think of how beautiful you looked, how he wanted nothing more than to just tell you everything, let it fall from his lips like the blood that fell from his wounds that he was in love w you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I still have that Hamlet essay to do.. 😔  
> but besides that I actually got up early this morning, even made myself breakfast, and am currently doing my laundry?? like wow who even am I?? don't get me wrong, I still have work I need to be doing instead of writing this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	11. how they decorate with you (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @deguddi on Tumblr: "Hey, I actually have a request for the HQ boys. How they would decorate/prep the house/the tree for Christmas. Sakusa, Tsukishima, Atsumu, Kenma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x ft. Sakusa, Tsukishima, Atsumu, Kenma

Sakusa

  * Now if I’m being honest,, I don’t see Sakusa as someone who is that into _any_ holiday, but he loves you so he humors you
  * but not without acting like it’s the biggest fuckign annoyance you’ve ever put on him
  * you’d bring out all the decorations in their boxes and you’d give him a pointed look and he would just...pinch the bridge of his nose and begin wordlessly taking the tinsel, ornaments, and lights out
  * see, with Sakusa, you don’t have to blatantly ask him or beg him to help, he already knows that you want and need his help and he’s on it 
  * he loves the domesticity of it though, but he’d never tell you that--watching you move from room to room with decorations crowded in your arms, wearing last night’s pajamas which just so happened to be one his shirts that he’s designated as yours at this point
  * you’d probably have to guide him at the start on how things should go, but he’s a fairly quick learner and shoos you off when he gets tired of your constant adjusting of his own decorations
  * he _will_ do the same shit to you when you’re decorating and come up next to you to make it painfully obvious that **you** , the “decorator expert”, needed the amateur to fix things
  * you make him do all the too-high-for-you-to-reach decorations



Tsukishima

  * I have a feeling that Tsuki would act like he _loathes_ the holidays to no end
  * literal grinch (and yes, you did shamelessly call him that once)
  * BUT,, I think that beneath that indifference, he would actually really enjoy the holidays because he thinks that the combination of the brisk weather and the multitudes of tiny, different colored lights are just so...pretty
  * unlike Sakusa, you actually have to ask him for help. He will not help you unless you explicitly ask him; and if you give him a look, he will straight up say “what?” even though he knows damn well what you want
  * you will have to tell him how to do almost _everything_ and he _will_ get frustrated if you keep adjusting his decorations bc that means he’s not doing a good enough job
  * he will complain about how itchy the tinsel and the tree is when he’s moving them around, he will endlessly tease you if you’re on your tip toes trying to place a decoration before just taking the decoration from you and asking you where to put it; there is literally no way to make him stop except to just shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him
  * and then it’s lovely peace and quiet
  * in the end, the gentle bliss that flashes over his features for only an instant as the two of you admire your work is totally worth it 



Atsumu

  * he **will** make an event out of it, so be prepared
  * you won’t even have to ask him to help, you know why? _because he’s the one asking you_
  * Atsumu will blast holiday music throughout the house or apartment and sing along without care while he decorates alongside you with a content smile never leaving his face
  * he’s surprisingly good at decorating too? he’s throwing ideas at you, telling you his thoughts on how this should go here and that should go there and _oh_ if you put that next to that it would be just perfect
  * at the most random times, he will pull you away from whatever you’re working on and make you dance with him to the music even if you’re groaning at him for interrupting when you were almost done
  * at some point, he is going to drop an ornament. don’t ask how, don’t ask when, don’t ask where but you’ll know when you hear the shattering in the next room followed by a loud string of curses
  * and when it comes to placing the star at the top of the tree, he will either pick you up or have you on his shoulders or back so that _you_ can be the one to do it
  * and after you’ve finished, he will want to make coco and light a fire in the fireplace to add the “finishing touches” as he says



Kenma

  * will tangle the lights and get frustrated
  * he’s trying, he really is, even when you’re stifling your laughter as he attempts to untangle the wires with the most confused and fed up expression
  * you end up having to take over, but he’s fine with that and gladly works on placing ornaments on the tree
  * and while it did take some persistent prodding to get him to help you, he gave in, of course he did because he always does no matter how much he frowns
  * actually starts to get into after only a little bit? he silently puts on some quiet holiday music while you decorate the mantle
  * but, with that being said, he _does_ drain easily and after about a couple of hours or so, he’ll come up behind you and rest his chin on your shoulder, asking if the two of you can take a break yet
  * and if you say no, he’ll drag you to the couch with him to take a quick rest even if you’re grumbling your protests while he lugs you along behind him by your arm
  * and when you finally get all the decorations up, he’ll make himself a coffee and you a coco to drink on the couch while he turns on the tv to play something with you leaning into him



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I finish this at midnight? yes, yes I did  
> did I have a lil bit of caffeine a few hours ago? absolutely ;)  
> but seriously I can't believe december is already here,, time to que the holiday antics !
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	12. HQ Fighter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post time-skip, the boys who went on to pursue a volleyball career go down the boxing path in this au
> 
> Fic series based off of these hcs: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064508/chapters/68755086

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just an idea I’ve been throwing around for the past month or so but here me out on this quick synopsis...

  * one day kuroo is jokingly proposing an idea to you about building a respectable bar/club but with a secret underground fighting ring where millionaires with too much money can gamble it away on up close, personal, and bloody fights
  * and you think he’s kidding, bc he _has_ to be, until he’s taking you to an empty building in the middle of the damn day and explaining how he’s already gathered investors to make it happen
  * a guest list is being built for the fighting club, one that compiles a list of people w a net worth that looks like a phone number and a taste for sadism
  * the boys, who are well-known celebrities in their field, are paid to fight one another as downlow entertainment and the stakes are high
  * sometimes the two fighters will place bets with each other that could include cars, houses, properties, jewelry, girls, drugs, contraband etc.
  * and the spectators are even worse
  * but winner gets all



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make some scenarios/hcs for this bc i really like this idea? but for any of the character x reader pairings I’d probably write it as if you’re in a different position for each character which could include bartender, spectator, waitress, manager, trainer, etc. so it’s not as if all the hq boys are going after just one person and each job provides a different experience
> 
> uhhh let me know yalls thoughts/ideas/contributions on either here or my tumblr if you have any i’d love to know abfhsabf
> 
> Also love how this work has just become the place where I dump all of my ideas on yall 💀 and I also act as if i DONT have like four other fics i have to finish first (@chevsta if you see this, as promised im working on the kuroo brainrot one too :) )
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	13. helping bokuto out of a bad situation (hurt/comfort, slight angst?, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f!reader x bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this does contain brief mentions of sexual assault toward bo, comfort at the end by the reader, and fluff if you close your eyes and picture an entirely different story than this
> 
> this brainrot isn’t a complete fluff one like the others, but it came to me after a nap and it hurt a lil bit so ofc I’m sharing it

  * bokuto can be oblivious to certain things
  * one of those things being the ability to know when someone is crossing his physical boundaries and how to handle a situation as such
  * but what he does know is that the girl with deep red lipstick sitting at his side, who he only met ten minutes ago at the party, has her hand on his thigh and his body is tensing uncomfortably beneath her fingers
  * the girl’s touch had started out innocent enough; playful smacks to his arm when he made a joke, poking him in the side when she returned his teases
  * but it quickly escalated to his current issue, caused by the inching of her painted nails farther up his thigh and toward his belt by the second
  * though, what he didn’t notice was the way in which she leaned in with his every word, preparing for the exact moment for when she was pressing her lips harshly to his and placing her hand over his crotch
  * bokuto was pulling her away from him by her waist, trying to turn his face from hers but a demanding hold was grabbing him by the chin, forcing him to look at the girl
  * he had never intended for the conversation to lead to something like this, tangled with a stranger who kept swallowing his requests for her to stop through her painted lips as if he _wasn’t_ asking her to get off of him but begging her to continue
  * but then there was you, one of his closest friends, one of the few people who he trusted, the one who he’d been in love with for years, crossing the room with such a furious expression he didn’t know if you were pissed at him or at the girl
  * the answer was obvious enough when you were yanking the girl’s hair back, pulling her smeared lips from bokuto’s neck, and causing her to fall to the floor
  * in the girl’s drunken stupor, she couldn’t react fast enough to your hands pinning down her shoulders as you practically snarled in her face, chewing her out and calling her a multitude of unpleasant names
  * it took bokuto having to drag you off of her for the commotion to end and the rest of the guests to stop staring 
  * and once the two of you left, you were turning to him, “Are you okay, Kou?”
  * “Yeah--yeah, I’m okay.”
  * he wasn’t, and you told him you knew 
  * bokuto would listen as you explained that what that girl had done was sexual assault, and when bokuto would brush it off saying that she was drunk and it’s nothing he couldn’t have handled, you were quick to stop him w a hold on his wrist
  * “That doesn’t matter--assault is assault, Kou, and even if she’s a drunk girl, that doesn’t excuse it because there are no excuses and it’s not okay for someone to take advantage of you like that.”
  * he would realize then how uncomfortable he felt during that moment, how violated, how much he had wanted to mentally distance himself because he didn’t want to be there while his own body felt tainted 
  * you would bring a warm hand to his arm, pulling him in for a hug that had him holding you tighter than usual as you told him that you would never let something like that happen to him again



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKIGN GOD MY WEEK HAS BEEN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BUT WORK SINCE SUNDAY AND I'VE BEEN PRETTY MUCH STAYING UP UNTIL 2-3 (SOMETIMES 5) IN THE MORNING TO GET MY WORK DONE AND I HATE IT  
> anyways,, today has been the first calm day since then and I've been able to write some more so at least there's that 💀 i hope yall are surviving finals and if you've already gotten through them, i am so proud and so jealous bc man i just want to get this stuff done and go on break  
> For those of you who still have finals, good luck !!
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	14. comforting an s/o who missed deadlines (comfort, fluff, angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr:  
> "Hi!! I would like to request a hc for Akaashi,Ushijima and Oikawa with a s/o who just missed her college application deadline. Could u please make it angsty/comfort with a happy ending?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f!reader x ft. Akaashi, Ushijima, Oikawa

Akaashi

  * you’d been working nonstop for weeks on end now, staying up late, drinking coffee and tea through the night, pretty much screwing up your sleep schedule in every way possible
  * Akaashi had noticed right from the start and even though you always brushed him off with an “I’m fine, don’t worry” he never believed you
  * you didn’t believe yourself either
  * so when you opened your laptop to check the deadline for a college application you’d been putting off in favor of completing work that had priority based on due dates, you didn’t expect for a wave of panic to overcome you as you looked at the screen
  * you had missed the deadline...by just a day
  * You’d call Akaashi, panicking, pacing the room as you practically fumbled over your words and he would be over as soon as you hung up
  * “I missed it-- _I fucking missed the deadline, Keiji, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_ ” Your voice would be strained, verging on the edge of tears as your throat felt like it was tightening
  * He would try to comfort you, pulling you into him but you’d dodge his reach, “I’ve only ever wanted to go there. That’s all I’ve ever _wanted_ , that’s all I’ve ever _worked for!_ ” Your hand would run down your face in frustration, taking the tears with it
  * it was so ironic, you couldn’t help but think, that the assignment you were trying to complete, as you put your college application on the back burner, was for your final grade, it was all for the sole purpose of making your transcript look good and here it was back to bite you in the ass
  * “If worse comes to worse,” he would tell you, attempting to reach for you again with a hand holding your face, “you can always choose your second choice and then transfer to your first choice afterwards, it’s not the end of the world, I promise, things figure themselves out in the end and so will this, okay?”
  * You’d lean into his touch, and he was right, of course he was right. It might’ve not been preferable but it was better knowing your dream was still possible



Ushijima

  * you’d been at Toshi’s house when you found out about your grave mistake
  * opening your phone to see that you’d missed the notif on your calendar telling you that the college application you needed to finish was due last week
  * “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. No-- _no, no, no, no, no_...” You’d be shaking your head, hand over your mouth as you double checked the school’s website just to be sure and, yes, you’d missed it
  * “ _Fuck!_ ”
  * He’d hear from the bathroom, peeking his head around the corner asking if you were alright as he dried his hair with a towel, having just finished showering from an afterschool practice
  * “Do I look ‘alright’ to you? I missed the deadline, Toshi, I can’t believe I missed the deadline--” Your sentence would trail off, muttering under your breath about how you’d been so careful to watch the time you had left, setting reminders, working on the application bit by bit all for _nothing_
  * Toshi wouldn’t know what to do, you seething on his bed, hands running anxiously through your hair...he’d never seen you this upset before
  * “Just calm down--”
  * “Calm down?!” You would cut him off, turning your head to look at him, “You want me to _calm down?_ That was my last chance and now it’s _gone,_ what don’t you understand?”
  * He understood everything, perfectly, more than _you_ could ever understand yourself--he knew how hard you worked, how insistent you were on putting school first, it was always _school, school, school,_ and you never let yourself rest to the point where you’ve veered on burning out multiple times
  * He’d sit next to you on the bed, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and placing his chin on the top of your head as your body slumped in defeat, sinking into his chest
  * He was never the best with words, and he could only hope that this was enough for you to understand that he’d be there for you no matter what



Oikawa

  * Scrolling on your phone with Oikawa sitting across from you at the table, you’d listen to him ramble about his day, or it was more like a rant about what went _wrong_ with his day, before you’d get a text
  * it was a quick message from a friend, a simple “I got in!” eluding to your friend’s acceptance into the college you both shared dreams of attending
  * they had submitted their forms much earlier than you, constantly reminding you to get them done and even though you always told them you would, you ended up forgetting over time
  * and now, as the text reminded you of the due date no longer in the future or even the present, your face fell instantly and Oikawa was quick to notice
  * “What’s wrong? Did something happen? What--”
  * “I forgot.” Your words were so quiet, muffled by the sounds of the coffee shop
  * His fingers would gently push the hand that held your phone down to the table, forcing your attention on him, “What did you forget?”
  * “My college application, it was due the 1st and--and I completely forgot...” Your coffee would be abandoned as a hand rubbed at your forehead, “Fuck-- _fuck_ \--I can’t believe I forgot, how did I forget?”
  * Oikawa’s fingers would wrap around your own, his brows knitting in concern as he looked at you and it was enough for your vision to begin blurring in tears
  * He’d be quick to lead you out of the café, his hand holding yours so tightly and squeezing in reassurance before the two of you seated yourself at an isolated bench outside and you were trying to keep it together, you truly were, but the moment Oikawa was running a thumb along the tops of your cheeks to brush away a tear, there was no stopping it
  * Oikawa knew best out of anyone what it was like for everything you’ve ever wanted to be dangled within arm’s reach, only to be snatched away
  * He also knew that he had lunged, fought, battled to snatch them right back, and he would make sure you did the same



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who’s reading this and hasn’t completed their college apps, please please please make sure you’re keeping track of dates and checking websites for extra steps that you may need to complete in order to apply. If you have any difficulties, don’t be afraid to reach out to the admissions for your college, it’ll take them about a day or so to respond so don’t put off apps in case you end up having issues that need to be solved over email :)
> 
> ALRIGHT GUYS I HAVE ONE MORE ASSIGNMENT AND THEN IM DONE W THIS SEMESTER,, I JUST HAVE TO STOP PROCRASTINATING IT GAHBFSJALBA
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	15. before he leaves (f!reader x oikawa, angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine oikawa being in love with you for years only to tell you in one of the last moments he’ll ever see you again before he leaves for Argentina
> 
> f!reader x oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably be alarmed at the amount of angst that I have currently in progress, but here’s another one and, no, i have absolutely no shame
> 
> @softomi on tumblr i don’t know what i’d do without you to listen to my angst antics and make them even sadder by contributing to this idea and making my oikawa brainrot worse

  * you’d known oikawa for a while now, meeting him sometime during middle school and only growing closer from there
  * and you’d thought that he knew he could tell you anything, no matter what it was--at least, that’s what you’d thought
  * and one day, oikawa tells you that he’s been scouted by the Argentinian volleyball team, to which you’d been shocked but proud nonetheless
  * you were always so proud of him, even if the news left a bittersweet taste on your tongue
  * later that same day, you asked iwa if he knew about oikawa’s announcement, to which iwa would look at you with a confused expression saying, “Yeah, he told me like two weeks ago, I thought he told you already?”
  * but now it was your turn to be hit with confusion, you didn’t understand the implications of iwa’s question, you didn’t want to understand them because why would oikawa wait two whole weeks to tell you news it seemed everyone else was aware of?
  * a few days afterward, you’d approach him about it and he’d tell you it was because he wasn’t sure how you’d react or how he’d tell you. but the truth was that he was in love with you, so terribly in love with you, and he didn’t know how he would’ve reacted to breaking the news to you immediately
  * a week later and you’re standing in the airport with him, having come along to see him off with a proper, and what you hoped was temporary, goodbye 
  * but then he’s looking at you as the two of you stand at the entrance, and you know, you know what he’s going to say and it hurts more than the actual words because you hate that you know 
  * you’re shaking your head, the tears already limning your eyes, “Don’t. Don’t do it Tooru--please, don’t do this to me.”
  * and he knows it’s cruel, he knows his next words will be nothing but pain for you, but he says it--he’s telling you that he’s in love with you, he has been for awhile now 
  * oikawa doesn’t know when he’ll see you again; whether that be in days, weeks, months, or years, but in the possibility that it’s never, he wanted you to know
  * and it might’ve hurt less if wasn’t for the fact that you were in love with him too, and now he’s gone to argentina while your life remains rooted in japan
  * it wasn’t until he was on the plane, seated as the pilot spoke over the intercom, that he regretted not telling you sooner so that he could’ve spent more time with you in his last moments in japan. but he knew that if he had, if he had told you, if you had returned his feelings, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to leave because you would be enough of a reason to stay
  * and he would have had to choose between saying goodbye to you or saying goodbye to the dream he’s been scouring toward his entire life



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> within the first MINUTE that i posted this on tumblr i already had two people telling me this hurt them LIKE IM SORRY LMAOO I DO THIS TO HURT MY OWN FEELINGS IVE BEEN IN AN ANGSTY MOOD LATELY ITS THE END OF SEMESTER STRESS IM TELLING YOU
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	16. Mock Dates with Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright I’ll take a temporary break from the angst and give yall something cute: imagine helping bokuto with his relationship skills, going so far as to take him on a mock date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initially i didn’t know who this scenario would fit but @softomi on tumblr said bo so we’re just gonna go w that bc I love our himbo (and also bc the last brainrot i put out for him kinda hurt a lil bit)

  * you’d been eavesdropping when you overhead the conversation of bokuto complaining over the phone about his difficulty in finding girls that he’s interested in enough to take on dates and then his difficulty in securing a _second_ date 
  * being the oh so wonderful friend you are, you butted into the conversation, listing off a multitude of mistakes you’d witnessed bo make with girls plenty of times
  * of course you nearly put him in emo mode as he says goodbye to whoever was on the other end ~~probably akaashi~~ and turning to you before saying, “OKAY, okay, I get it, you think I suck with girls. Why don’t you _help_ me then instead of telling me everything wrong that I do.”
  * and so you do
  * the following week, you and bo go on a mock date
  * initially he had offered to take you to a lavish restaurant but you’d declined saying that it was more personal to do something together instead
  * throughout the date you’re giving him pointers and advice but also just simply having a good time with him 
  * at one point, bo tries to show off by throwing a piece of food he’d bought from a vendor into the air and catching it in his mouth
  * it ended up hitting him in the eye and falling to the ground, leading to you laughing your ass off and him pouting 
  * eventually you forget about the whole “mock date” thing, letting time fly as you spend your night away with bo, smiling, laughing, and sharing memories
  * that is until he asks you how he did with the biggest grin and you remember why the two of you were out in the first place
  * you jokingly list off a few things he could’ve worked on but tell him that, overall, he did pretty well, so well you’d been starting to think that this was a real date
  * and apparently it was when he looks at you and asks, “So...does this mean I get a second date?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i have got to stop coming up with ideas when i have PLENTY of fics that need to be completed,, too bad i can't put my brain on hold
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	17. Iwa Fluff Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im in another iwa brainrot, no surprise there

  * he does the reverse thing where he grabs the back of the headrest. i know you know what I’m talking about. its hot
  * iwa gets flustered easily
  * you accidentally touch him? his face is beet red. Hug him? he’s already blushing.
  * don’t play w his hair unless you want to see him glaring at you with a terribly reddening face
  * as someone who subconsciously fiddles with ppl who i feel comfortable with (like messing with their fingers, sleeve, or their hoodie string) if you did this to him, he would be screaming on the inside but he’s not gonna stop you
  * he’s the type to walk by your side but slightly behind you so that creeps don’t stare or try and grab at your ass
  * he makes you walk on the inside of the sidewalk so that he’s closest to the cars
  * he _will_ let you put makeup on him or do his brows bc he literally does not give a shit 
  * will 100% just watch you do your skin routine before you‘re asking if he’d wanna try this moisturizer and now he’s found himself leaning against the counter and lowering his face while your fingers smooth the cream into his skin
  * he is an LGBTQ+ ally no questions asked 
  * he makes you feel safe, and if you tell him that, please he’s just gonna fall head over heels for you 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i have literally have so much to do for college,, i have got to stop prioritizing my writing over more important things but this is lowkey (highkey) my coping mechanism and knowing that I can make others smile w my writing rlly makes me feel good   
> like i still have to figure out if im gonna be in a dorm, apartment, or at home, and if i do go to a dorm or apartment, which one would it be. i still have to keep applying for scholarships too  
> idk,, im stressed but im not? I'll probably be more stressed once the break ends so imma try and actually be reasonable for once and start getting to work on that so i dont fall behind
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	18. Suna Brainrot: The Cherry on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i haven’t written anything for suna yet (despite him being one of my favs) but I’m in such a soft mood for him rn and I thought I’d share a fluff fic idea that I’ll likely end up writing when i find the time
> 
> this is an enemies to lovers idea bc I’m obsessed with that trope and will never get enough of it
> 
> inspired by this lovely tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ7KWHJS/

  * you and suna despise each other
  * but it’s more like in a passive aggressive way,, so you both _constantly_ go out of your way to make the other miserable no matter what it might be
  * one day, something great happens--you passed your finals with flying colors and even though you’re not outwardly boasting about your grades, you’re more than happy to tell your friends of the good news when they ask
  * but little did you know that suna had been eavesdropping on your conversation and had decided that a congratulations was in order
  * later that same day he went to a local bakery and purchased a small cake, requesting that “congrats” be written neatly on top
  * in your least favorite color
  * with your least favorite cake batter flavor
  * and the filling you hated the most



  * he had to admit--it was his greatest idea yet
  * a sweet surrender, like a little white flag, only for it to be nothing more than a deception
  * and when he offered it to you the next day, you were wary, forcing him to take a bite first to make sure he hadn’t poisoned it
  * no, you wouldn’t put it past him to do such a thing
  * when he doesn’t end up clutching his throat and choking on cake, you let him cut you a slice, taking a skeptical bite before spitting the cake onto his clothes and face
  * sitting there in silent shock, slowly wiping the half chewed cake from his face, he hadn’t been expecting you to do _that--_ he had just thought you’d gag and then yell at him
  * but then, before he can think better of it, he’s rubbing the cake onto your own clothes, cleaning his hands of it
  * which leads to the two of you smearing cake onto one another and cursing each other other out because fuck him and his antics before the both of you finally stop with you gripping onto his tie, seething in his face, his and your chests rising and falling a bit more raggedly than usual
  * but he’s _grinning_ like a fool now, huffing a laugh because of how utterly _ridiculous_ you look with a scowl and ironically sweet icing on your nose and cheek before he’s kissing you and his kisses taste like that godawful filling but you don’t know whether you hate the flavor even more or if you’ve come to fall in love with it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say is *ahem* HDSFJLFHBSAJFAHFAKJFHAK UGHHHHHHHHHH GOD SCHOOLS ONLY BEEN GOING FOR A WEEK AND IM SO SICK OF IT LIKE PLEASE IM SO DONE JUST LET ME LIVE IM SO TIRED OF THIS I FEEL LIKE IM WASTING MY LIFE AWAY 
> 
> ..okay,, alright, besides that, i apologize for my inactivity on here,, I've been dealing with assignments and then i was pet sitting for this entire week and didn't have time to write but i also took that time to just kind of chill and find my thoughts again bc i went through a writer's block here recently and I couldn't bring myself to write but that's alright bc we're doing baby steps here and coming back with a headcanon/scenario of rin-rin, the loml, the man that i wouldn't hesitate to kiss before wacking him with a pillow so hard he falls over, the man that i would kick the backs of his knees in and watch as he completely collapses before running away cackling
> 
> but also, @tsutaruku if you see this,, dude i miss your ass,, please let me know you're still alive at the very least bc i haven't heard from you in so long
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	19. fantasy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a fantasy au which is mainly iwa/reader and (for plot purposes) oikawa/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an idea that i originally posted on tumblr but i loved the idea too much to not post it on here bc i like to dump my ideas on this work hdjfbajbsa

oh,, just thinking about a fantasy au where you’re the traitorous assassin and iwaizumi, head of the guard, is the one to discover your little secret–it’s a shame though, considering he’d fallen for you and now here the two of you are, face to face in a small decrepit room with swords pointed at each other’s throats and iwaizumi’s asking you _why_ and all you can do is look at him

even more of a shame that you’d fallen for him as well

* * *

you were supposed to kill king oikawa for a hefty payment, you were tasked to do it during an event held at his castle where you, among many other girls, were participating in winning his affections to be his future bride. Only, you were keeping a low profile, putting in an average amount of effort, dressing averagely, _trying_ to keep his attention off of you as much as possible in order to keep suspicions low but it didn’t seem to be working. No, not as oikawa sought you out during dances, spoke to you when he had a moment alone, offered to give you tours of the gardens and halls and while it would’ve been _so_ simple to slice his throat and get the job done with, his guard, _Iwaizumi_ , followed the king like a daunting shadow.

Iwaizumi, who’s gaze tended to linger on you when you were anywhere near Oikawa, snagging on the way the king grabbed your hand when you danced on the ballroom floors together, the way oikawa looked at you as if he wanted to drown in you and never rise to the surface, how Oikawa _insisted_ you rode with him on his horse so he had an excuse to have your arms wrapped around his torso.

Iwaizumi, who wasn’t looking at you to make sure you didn’t harm his superior but because he couldn’t help but be pulled in just as much as oikawa. It was unfair, the way you demanded his attention without even lifting a finger, _unfair_ the way you weren’t being admired by him, _unfair_ that you were here for oikawa, not for him

unfair, in how he found you admiring a wicked blade in an abandoned area of the palace and prayed to any god listening that this wasn’t what it looked like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be posting a little snippet of this sometime soon??? 😳
> 
> anyways,, school :D,, yall already know what im gonna say about that SO MOVING ONTO WRITING: i've been meaning to write the next chapter for IHIH (possibly,, no promises,, so sorry) and i tried to start writing it a few nights ago and i was just so tired that i ended up calling it a night, im still doing TRL dont worry (suna's next), and i have so many started fics that aren't finished (oikawa angst, sakusa fluff, akaashi atla au, miya twins atla au, and two more fics that i've been thinking on starting)
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	20. iwa brainrot: hq fantasy au scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all i want in life is to lift a pretty boy’s chin with the tip of a sword and make him look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this short scenario takes place in a fantasy au,, enemies to lovers type beat bc hi have you met me asjhbfdjla
> 
> this is kinda based off of the previous chapter but i wanted to continue it and low and behold ! i actually started writing an original story over last summer and this was one of the scenes in it and i’d thought i’d switch the characters and perspectives bc i really like the og story, i just never posted it anywhere but i wanted yall to enjoy this snippet for now (might post the full story but just change it all to iwa x reader??)

The both of you positioned yourselves, swords raised in front of your bodies and pointing at the other. Iwaizumi was the first to strike, his sword ringing as it met yours. A testing blow, you realized. You spun over your left shoulder, allowing Iwaizumi’s own force to drive him forward. Now at his side, you noticed it had done absolutely nothing. He whirled around to face you and it was your turn to lash with the sword; a precise, clean cut. He used the edge of the sword to deflect the parry, having to shift his weight, and began stalking around you.

“You’re going easy on me.” Your breathing came in gentle pants. Despite having practiced for most of your life, a man of Iwaizumi’s strength and skill had never been an opponent you’d figured to find yourself against.

“You’re pulling your strikes.” Unlike yours, Iwaizumi’s breathing was as steady as ever. He lunged--raising his sword high above you, and you blocked it, your knees starting to bend under the weight. You pushed his sword to the side as hard as you could, ducking and rolling back behind him. You were up in an instant; he smiled viciously. It was the first, real, smile you’d seen on Iwaizumi’s sculpted face--and it was when he was trying to attack you…how delightful. Whether the grin was from malicious intent or actual enjoyment, you didn’t care as he feigned right and swung at your left side, forcing you to jump back towards the stone walls. Iwaizumi was almost upon you now as he delivered another blow and leaned with all his strength against your sword. Your arms burned in hot pain, your legs threatening to collapse beneath you. You met his stare: hard and unyielding. You couldn’t stay in this position forever--

The room tilted along with Iwaizumi as he hooked a foot around your ankle and swept your legs from underneath you. You landed hard on your back, the force sending reverberations through your body. And when you opened your eyes, Iwaizumi stood above, holding the blunt point to your throat while he kicked your sword across the room. You could tell he was absolutely relishing in your defeat. 

“You still want to kill me, y/n?”

You didn’t respond as you took the palms of your hands and drove them onto either flat side of the blade. With a flicking movement of your arms, you turned the blade away from your throat and rolled beneath it, rising hastily in front of Iwaizumi. There was no time to laugh in his face at the confusion plastered there as you punched him hard in the gut--rigid bone against the solid muscles of his abdomen. Iwaizumi instinctively hunched over, his long fingers trying to grasp where the blow had landed. Your own hands singed with pain, but you ignored it as you swiveled to the backs of his knees and kicked them in. He fell to his hands and you grabbed his abandoned sword from the ground. Iwaizumi let himself lower to a sitting position, hands bracing at his sides.

Using the tip of the sword, you lifted his chin to look at you. He was breathing hard now, but you were practically gasping for air and could feel the sweat drip down your face, stray hairs falling in your eyes.

He laughed, a bitter sound, “You cheated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just turned in my first late assignment of the year,, it was like ten mins late so i stg if my teacher actually takes points off imma be like :/
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	21. Iwa Brainrot: helping you on your period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just iwa helping you in an aggressively lovingly way through your period,, yes this is now the fourth brainrot i’ve put out of him, we don’t talk about it, and yes this is another pining trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is definitely not self indulgent in any way,, nope,, not me,, not like im on my period rn,, and this is most certainly not what i would want to happen,, not at all

  * you and iwa were close
  * have been since you were young, growing up together, watching the other find themselves through their adolescence–the word ‘close’ couldn’t begin to cover your friendship
  * and during those precarious teenage years, more specifically the transition from middle school to high school, was when iwa figured out the first thing about himself
  * that he was in love with you
  * and the second thing he discovered was that he would do anything for you


  * laying in his bed now while he studied for finals, you’d quickly fallen asleep beneath the warm duvet that smelled like his cologne, the sound of iwa’s pencil filling the room, scratching across paper, as you’d drifted off
  * iwa hadn’t realized it until you’d begun shifting around, trying to get comfortable in your sleep as he turned his head from his work to watch you curiously
  * it wasn’t until you pushed off the duvet that you were able to settle yourself with a deep sigh, eyes still closed, and your breathing beginning to even out once more
  * it also wasn’t until that moment when iwa then saw the small red stain on the bottom of your sleep shorts, the pair you always wore to lounge around in, the pair you absolutely loved 
  * he was up in an instant, disregarding his work entirely as he crossed the distance to you and crouched down next to your sleeping body
  * truly, he didn’t want to wake you because he knew how exhausted you’d been earlier, and also how peaceful you looked now, but he knew he needed to
  * a few coaxing, gentle shakes on your shoulder had you waking up, grumbling unintelligibly but iwaizumi was speaking and you had to focus hard in order to understand what he was saying until you caught onto the last word
  * you’d jolted up then, throwing the duvet off completely and staring at the identical red spot on the sheets to that of the one on your shorts. you’d rubbed your forehead, sighing and stumbling out apologies about you not having known that your period would start today, trying to get up to begin taking off his sheets but iwa had stopped you instantly
  * “let me do this, you go take a shower,” he’d said, already nudging you out of the way even while you protested until he had to grab you by your shoulders and guide you all the way to the bathroom
  * and while you showered, he’d stripped the bed, replacing the sheets, before warming a heating pad in the kitchen and making you a warm cup of tea, even grabbing some pain killers on his way back to the bedroom
  * but he hadn’t expected to find you standing in just a fluffy grey towel (you didn’t want to use their pristine white ones) in his room, one hand gripping onto the front of the towel to keep it from slipping as you explained that you needed underwear and a new pair of bottoms
  * honestly, it took iwa a moment to recollect himself, hoping you didn’t notice the oh so obvious blush that now burned across his face and the way it deepened even further when your eyes fell to all of the things he had gotten you while you were in the bathroom, your expression softening as a small smile overtook it
  * he’d set them down almost immediately, sifting through his drawers until he found an unopened package of boxers and a pair of old pajama pants to give you, watching as you took them almost bashfully, as if you were embarrassed
  * when you’d returned in your new clothing, he didn’t expect the swell of pride that bubbled in his chest at the sight of _you_ in something of _his_
  * it terrified him, to say the least 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'd just like to say i'll probably be writing less than usual lately,, im starting to go into my reading mode more (im either in writing mode or reading mode and they usually dont cross) i won't say im gonna be going on a hiatus bc i can never predict what im gonna end up doing,, if i say im gonna go on a hiatus i'll just end up coming back after like a week's absence lmaoo, but i will say that i won't be writing fics as often. so, in short, i'll just be updating at random times and random intervals
> 
> on a side note,, im so in love with iwa, it's ridiculous, might as well just change my icon to iwa at this point smh
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	22. how they kiss you p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: gn!reader x ft. bokuto, kuroo, semi, sakusa, and iwa

**bokuto** ’skisses are routine. they’re a peck on your forehead while you’re still sleeping in the morning, a deep press to your lips before he leaves for practice, a peppering of short kisses all over your face and neck at night before they turn into long, drawn out ones. they’re sweet and lovely and they’re just _him_

 **kuroo** ’s kisses are always just enough to get you hooked, and leave you wanting more. they’re brushes against the shell of your ear when he’s whispering sweet nothings before walking off as if nothing happened. they’re intoxicating when he’s pulling you closer by your waist and you’re threading your fingers through his hair and he’s chuckling against your lips

 **semi** ’s kisses are bruising in the way he pushes against you because he can’t get enough. he’s reaching for any part of you that he can touch because he always wants _more._ and if you begin to grab at him just as desperately, he’ll find himself unable to hold back

 **sakusa** ’s kisses are unpredictable. they’re a kiss to your cheek, your neck, collarbone, hand, shoulder, nape–they can be everywhere and nowhere all at once. he doesn’t give you any warning when he kisses you, he just does so when he feels like it, which is more often when the two of you are alone 

**iwaizumi** ’s kisses can be shy, especially at the beginning of the relationship. they start out as quick kisses to your cheek or temple, much too fast for you to anticipate or return it. but give him time and his kisses will quickly turn bold–pulling you away from a conversation to kiss you deeply somewhere else, even a playful kiss to the nape of your neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah,, i love them sm,, i just want an iwa kiss
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	23. how to fluster them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gn!reader x osamu, iwa, suna, akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t help but incorporate a convo i had a while back with @softomi on tumblr about suna’s part and his strange eye color bc it fit perfectly,, i’ll hand it to him though, he does have pretty eyes

**osamu** gets flustered when you compliment his cooking, especially when you _personally_ ask him to make you something or show you how to cook a dish. he’s more than happy to, but he’ll be blushing like hell when he’s standing behind you and guiding your hands oh so carefully

**iwa** gets flustered when you simply just touch him. It could be an accidental brush of your fingers on his shoulder or an innocent hug, no matter what it is, he’ll be stumbling over his words. but mess with his hair or touch anywhere on the muscles of his arms and he’ll malfunction

**suna** hides behind a smug grin when you manage to fluster him on the rare occasion. all you really have to do is compliment his eyes, but what color are they exactly? why don’t you just grab his face and find out--hold either side of his jaw and see if you can figure out the color. make sure you keep eye contact under the guise that this is merely for research purposes ~~but he loves the attention anyways~~

**akaashi** ’s blushing when you play with his hands. poor thing gets so anxious and worked up, he doesn’t even realize he’s fiddling until you’re reaching over and grabbing his hands, steadying him in the way he needs most. play with his fingers, extend them out and bend them back in, run your nail over the lines of his palm, distract him with the way your hand looks so small in his. he’ll be at a loss for words, staring instead


	24. artist!sakusa fluff brainrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s really just a connoisseur for beauty and who’s to blame him?

you’d heard about this artist, how he painted portraits that were so lifelike and entrancing, it was as if looking at another person, but with a veil of a world you’ll never step into covering it 

your family was a wealthy one, old money that ran so deep, no one knew when the well ran dry; and it was tradition for each member of the family to commission an artist to paint their portrait to be hung in the home

so, naturally, you sought this peculiar artist out. he kept to himself most times, despite is famed works and well known name. but when you’d finally gotten ahold of him, asking him to paint your portrait, he’d said no. he was far too busy, he didn’t have time to paint some old money daughter’s portrait 

it took some convincing, _and bribery_ , but you managed to schedule an appointment with him where the two of you would discuss pricing, style, etc

the first time you walked into his small studio, you expected more. it was messy, cluttered with half-finished paintings, blank canvases leaned up against every bare inch of the walls, and paint brushes scattered across tables. it was messy in the way that one works much too hard to worry about neatness. but cleanliness? there wasn’t a drop of paint on the floors or tables to be found

after some discussion, you’d settled on the finer details and contract, scheduling all future sessions in advance

he was a cold man, with dark eyes so demeaning, it made you shy away unconsciously. and he noticed, too

the next time you came in, he sat you down, now donning a clean apron as he adjusted your position in the chair before retuning behind his easel and beginning the sketch. his scrutinizing gaze made you uneasy, the way he seemed to bore into your very soul as he followed the lines of your face with the coal pencil on the canvas

he didn’t say much, and you didn’t speak either, too afraid to ruin the positioning he’d so meticulously put you in

truth be told, sakusa wasn’t one for menial conversation, but the thoughts in his head said otherwise. you were beautiful, so painfully beautiful and he wanted to trace every line of you, wanted to paint every curve and forever have it saved in an art piece to rival your own beauty

he didn’t say anything for the rest of the session

each of the meetings went by painfully slow, both of you barely speaking. but on the fourth one, you had had enough

“how long have you been painting?” you’d asked, and sakusa met your eyes from behind the canvas

“longer than I intended.”

_how painfully vague_ , you thought. but you were quickly drawn from your inner monologue as sakusa motioned for you to move your chin to the left a bit more. and when you didn’t seem to satisfy his expectations, he was rising from his seat, closing the distance between you as he used his thumb and index finger to gently hold your chin, turning it ever so slightly

you were looking up at him now, and he was looking down at you, towering over you, as continued to hold your chin before letting go. his hands began to readjust every part of you: your hair, your arms, your legs, even the positioning of your waist 

you’d barely had a normal conversation with this man and here you were, letting him put his hands all over you. not that you minded, he may wear an indifferent exterior, but he was still attractive in his own right

when he was satisfied enough, he returned to the easel, the end of his brush running along the canvas as he painted the pretty pink of your lips

you truly were a sight to behold--the perfect muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh to be painted by sakusa,, he'd find any excuse to touch you really
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	25. iwaizumi’s scars (fluff scenario)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in a soft mood for Iwa right now (pretty much my constant mood,, who am I kidding)

**iwaizumi** was an adventurous kid, getting into things he shouldn’t have, crawling in spaces he shouldn’t be—and with those adventures came a few sniffling injuries, a couple bruises tender to the touch, and many scratches earned with a pained protest

he’s littered with scars on his body. they mar his skin nearly everywhere and it’s something that never bothered him until you’re running a thumb over his abdomen, your eyes snagging on a pale scar as he lays down beside you

you’re asking him what happened. truthfully, he doesn’t remember; he tells you as much. you’re looking at the scar with an expression he can’t quite understand, and he’s grabbing your hand to bring it to his lips, kissing your knuckles before pulling you closer and drawing your attention away from the stark white line that contrasts greatly from his tanned skin

 **iwaizumi** has many scars with many stories, too many stories that one day he might whisper against your lips 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	26. bokuto after a shower (fluff)

**bokuto** coming out of the shower, towel low on his hips, shaking his head when he gets near you to get you wet by the water droplets that drip from his hair until you’re pushing him away but he’s pulling you closer. he smells like that conditioner you bought him and his hair can be so easily pushed back by your fingers when you move it out of the way to kiss his forehead

  
he’s laughing against your skin, pressing gentle kisses to the corner of your mouth, your cheek, nudging the side of your jaw with his nose to tilt your head so he can kiss your neck and the junction where it meets your shoulder

  
the vibrations of his laughter can be felt when he’s pulling you to his bare chest, warm from the hot water of the shower. his arms wrap around your waist, tightening when he sees your surprised expression and **bokuto** thinks that he wouldnt mind doing this forever with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	27. a study in bokuto (character analysis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short and sweet analysis on one of my favorite hq boys that i was telling a mutual about and i just wanted to share this
> 
> (gentle reminder: this is just in my opinion and what i’ve gathered from his character)

bo is passionate about what he does and persistent, but he can get overwhelmed easily by either his own barriers or external barriers. And even though he’s persistent, his focus can be undone in an instant if something interrupts his flow of energy

bo’s habit of wanting to be enveloped or hidden beneath something when he’s upset shows that he likely gets anxious when he’s upset, wanting constant pressure to keep him grounded. he’s a very excitable person; when he feels emotions, he feels them significantly harder than maybe that of Akaashi—so he can easily be excited, easily be dejected, etc. but he can just as quickly switch his moods

he isn’t someone that constantly needs to be babysat and monitored by akaashi as some people probably think but akaashi does keep him grounded and bo needs that sometimes. just as akaashi needs someone to keep him from burrowing in his thoughts  
  
bo might not be book smart, but he’s smart in a way that he thinks benefits him most. he likely thinks that school won’t be a big factor in his life as he probably already knows at this point that he has a future in volleyball, and ultimately, he’s just not wasting his energy in something that won’t matter later on. which, if you think about it, is completely reasonable. why would you waste your time growing something unnecessary when you can spend your time tending to something now that’ll be your future?

that’s the kind of mindset bo has--he always envisions an optimistic future while living in the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	28. enemies to lovers trope: sakusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @smolmo on tumblr:  
> "Sakusa
> 
> Enemies to lovers, Slow burn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way I was about to start working on my assignment again and saw this and said “NEVER MIND”

*ahem*

he’d be _mean_ , not in a degrading way or one where it’s a vile exchange of words but it’s in the way that he simply looks at you, as if it’s _you_ who’s in the wrong. he’s cold, indifferent, and simply doesn’t care. you wouldn’t even know what brought this on, only that ever since the day you first met him, he’d barely looked in your direction

on the rare occasion that sakusa would even speak to you, it’s curt, short, blunt. and that’s it, he’s leaving without another word

it’d been months since this all started and you would have thought he’d warmed up to you by now but, no, he hadn’t--and it was starting to piss you off. you didn’t have time for this when you nearly saw him everyday and, god, would he just drive your day into the ditch 

“what’s your fucking problem?” you’d cornered him now, catching him off his guard based on the way he blinked a few times before turning to look at you

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

your patience was running thin and your words were practically gritted between your teeth, “bullshit--you avoid me whenever i’m even in your vicinity, in fact, i’ve even seen you _walk out_ of a damn room the moment i stepped inside. do you think i don’t notice?”

sakusa’s eyes were so dark and you hated the way they narrowed condescendingly at you, “does that bother you? i wouldn’t think it did considering you don’t like me very much--i figured i was doing you a favor.”

your hands were grabbing for his tie, fingers wrapping around the fabric before you could think better, “like _hell_ you’d do me any favors, you selfish prick.”

being this close to him, _too close to him_ , you could make out every feature of his face--could see the way his eyebrows furrowed a bit, the corners of his lips lifting into a sneer, “Oh, you have no idea just how fucking selfish i can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW
> 
> Other Socials:  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	29. pianist!mattsun x reader (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just feel like he knows how to play an instrument and @SmolMo said that he was probably the kid to have his parents force him to take musical lessons and the way that makes so much sense...

tell me you dont want to be sitting on a piano bench beside mattsun. tell me you don’t want to find yourself leaning into him while listening to the beautiful notes he plays. tell me that you wouldn’t want him to glance down at you, watching the way your intrigued eyes follow his fingers before he’s showing you how to play and his hands are over yours when he’s pressing down on the keys and he’s leaning in next to your ear and giving you instructions and you’re trying to follow them before he’s laughing and moving your hands for you and its so _obvious_ the difference in sizes between the two of you because his fingers practically cage yours in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


	30. reunited childhood friends to lovers with atsumu (fluff, pining, drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @origamifish7 on tumblr:  
> "little late for the tropes thing but reunited childhood friends to lovers hits me SO HARD. It's just like?? the ideal scenario??? Childhood friends means you don't have to have similar interests or even personalities bc little kids make friends with just about anyone. Plus little kids as friends is genuinely very wholesome. THEN one of you vanishes and when y'all see each other again there's alr an established relationship so you don't have to go thru the whole awkward meeting phase..."

the two of you had met in grade school, and while you hadn’t taken an immediate liking to atsumu, you’d preferred the quiet company of his brother. atsumu always complained about this, stomping around and asking why you’d rather play with his brother than with him when you’d tell him he was too mean sometimes and atsumu would protest with a simple “I am not!”

it took a few months from then to warm up to atsumu; osamu tended to have a bad habit of tearing you away from atsumu to see his brother get upset and it became a constant cycle of the other wanting your immediate attention. you didn’t mind their antics, but sometimes they became too much and you found yourself hiding behind a bush while you listened to the boys panic and ask where you’d gone

you had fun with the twins, growing close to the both of them despite having nothing in common. but it was painfully obvious that atsumu’s feelings toward you had progressed beyond that of just friendship. you noticed it when he became more fidgety around you, kicking pebbles when he spoke to you rather than looking you in the eyes, becoming defensive when osamu accused him of having a crush on you. their mother would coo and call it “puppy love” when she overhead the commotions before yelling from the kitchen to quiet down

“can you meet me at the bridge tomorrow after school?” atsumu had asked you that fateful day. one year had passed since you’d known the twins, and the three of you only grew closer--especially the relationship you held with atsumu

you smiled and agreed, atsumu walking you the rest of the way home as the both of you laughed from his ridiculous stories and how much he had wanted to tackle a boy in his homeroom for trying to steal his lunch

you never made it to the bridge that next day

atsumu’s arms leaned on the cold railing, the flower he’d plucked from a nearby garden dangling from his fingers over the edge of the bridge. below him, the river sloshed around smoothed rocks and swaying reeds; he let the flower fall into the river and watched it disappear beneath the waves

atsumu never heard from you again

* * *

you never forgot about him, not when the keychain he’d once bought you with his own money always dangled from your backpack, the matching one atsumu had bought for himself

how could you ever forget about him when you seemed to find him _everywhere_? Not him physically, but you heard the interviews on the TV in the background, saw the men’s fitness or cologne ads he’d modeled for plastered on the inside of windows and appearing on electric screen billboards. there were times you had simply gone into a convenience store for a quick snack and saw a few MSBY merch items at the front counter

your fingers plucked the black jersey keychain from its holder, inspecting it as the cashier rang up your items

“Did you want that, too?” the older woman asked, gesturing to the keychain

you shook your head, “No, no just those items, please,” and placed the merchandise back on the hook

you never forgot about him, but had he forgotten about you?

one late night, you found yourself staring at your laptop screen, working on an assignment to get a head start for the week when the site you navigated to had an advertisement for the upcoming MSBY game. you paused, thumb tapping gently on your keyboard as you read the advertisement over and over

you clicked it

what was the harm in attending one of his games if he likely wouldn’t recognize you? you’d merely be another face in the crowd and if you wanted, you could always wear a mask. but, truthfully, you didn’t want to do that. some part of you vied to know if the boy you once knew would remember you--even if had been over ten years and the both of you had changed significantly

the week flew by, your mind constantly replaying scenarios of how the game might go: would it be a sweet reunion? would it be awkward and strange? was this even a good idea to begin with? what if he didn’t recognize it? is that what you wanted, for him to not recognize you so you can avoid a possibly tense exchange?

_No_

but there was no better way to found out than to wait until friday, where you dressed casually but put a little extra effort into your makeup and hair before heading out of your apartment door and taking a cab to the game venue

inside, the venue was beyond packed; crowds of people shoved their way through lines, bustling conversation filling the hallways and high ceilings and--

and there was osamu

at least, it had to be

the man standing behind the counter of the black onigiri stand looked like a grown version of the boy who held such a calm and indifferent demeanor. but he was no longer that boy, at least not with the height and muscle mass he’s gained over the years, his bright smile aimed toward the customer he extended the white plastic bag of food to

you wanted to walk up to the line, see if maybe he, too, might recognize you, but it seemed your stares hadn’t gone unnoticed as osamu met your gaze. your body immediately went frigid, eyes widening as osamu’s smile stuttered and his eyebrows furrowed together. he was trying to take the next customer’s order as he kept his attention on you, but you were already looking away

maybe this had been a bad idea, but a sudden movement to your left had you glancing back around

osamu was squeezing past people now, headed straight in your direction and you had a sudden urge to just _bolt,_ but this was osamu, wasn’t it? why would you run in shock from your childhood friend?

“Oi, you don’t happen to go by y/n, do you?” his voice was deeper, much deeper than you remember from when you both were children

you offered him an uncertain smile, “I do, actually--”

“Well, fucking hell, if it hasn’t been forever--where have you been?” he was pulling you into a hug, laughing as you felt the vibrations through his chest

you had been preparing for something less warm, more formal, but with the way osamu was dragging you along behind him, past the crowds of people and into a hallway for employees, saying that “‘ _Tsumu’s gonna love this”_ , you found yourself easily slipping into conversation with him

“why didn’t you say somethin’ when you saw me?” osamu asked, tilting his face down and towards you

one of your hands wrapped around the strap of the small backpack that acted as a purse, “I wasn’t sure if it was you or not and, honestly, I didn’t want to make a fool of myself.”

osamu laughed again at that and you joined in before he was asking what you were up to these days, how you were doing, and where you’d disappeared to all those years ago

“I moved that day,” you said, sighing a bit, “I wanted to tell you guys, but it was so sudden, my parents didn’t give me time to say goodbye to anyone and I always felt so terrible about just leaving without another word.”

osamu hummed in acknowledgement, “we’d never hold a grudge like that against ya’--our mom told us you’d moved when she found out a month later, but we always did wonder why you never said anything.”

and with that, osamu was opening a door that led to a hallway with the end of it opening up into the gym floor area. he gestured for you to go ahead of him as he closed the door behind the both of you, walking you to the end of the hall and shouting for his brother who was currently talking with another member of the MSBY team

atsumu looked to his brother, then to _you_ , who his brother was currently pointing at and grinning like an idiot

“who’s that with osamu?” hinata asked him, and atsumu felt his mouth go dry

he tried to speak, but he probably looked as stunned as he felt because he was silently walking over to the two of you, shaking his head and blinking his eyes as if he didn’t quite believe that you were _here_ , _right in front of him after all this time_

“...y/n?” he was so hesitant when he called out your name, so confused, and taken by surprise

your shoulders relaxed as you saw the way he looked at you longingly. and the way he had recognized you immediately made you feel...relieved, “hey, ‘tsumu,” you said, a gentle smile adorning your lips and then he was closing the distance, wrapping you in his arms as he laughed in disbelief

the smell of his cologne enveloped your senses, his arms gripping you tighter as you held onto him just as much. he opened his eyes a bit, and upon landing on the keychain he had bought you when you were both younger, you felt him chuckle against your hair before pulling back from you

“you kept that keychain I gave you?”

you smiled sheepishly at his words and nodded, “yeah, I just can’t seem to part with it.”

he was laughing again as he ruffled your hair, “well, if it makes you feel any better, the matching keychain is currently on my car keys--has been for a while.”

the three of you caught up briefly before a whistle was being blown and atsumu excused himself, telling you to wish him luck on the court

in the moment, you hadn’t taken notice on how much atsumu had changed as well, but looking at him now, all muscle and smug grins--he’d truly grown into himself

and, _god_ , and he gotten hot, you wouldn’t even deny it 

osamu took note of the way you tilted your head and stared out at his brother, watching him move across the court--he’d seen that look before, it was the same look atsumu had given you when he was a child

“he’s not seeing anyone, if you were curious.” osamu casually threw out there, shrugging as you whirled on a heel

“I didn’t--”

osamu was quick to cut you off as he nudged you back into the hallway to head to the stands, “And I’m sure he’d just _love_ to catch up with you over dinner.”

you scoffed teasingly, batting at osamu’s shoulder

you loved the way you could easily slip into these banters with the two, loved the way it was so easy and natural to tease each other as if you hadn’t been separated for so long

and maybe you loved the way atsumu grinned up in your direction from the court, winking up at you before serving the ball 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other socials  
> tumblr: demxnscous


	31. iwaizumi criminal au scenario (kind of suggestive?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was telling a mutual about this and i liked it a lot so i just wanted to share 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f!reader x iwaizumi

you reached out a hand as the strange man brought it to his lips and motioned for you to sit beside him. And as you did, he wrapped an arm around your waist, his fingers brushing against your bare thigh and pulling you closer to his side. 

you wanted to retch.

_Get him drunk_. That was the plan.

You leaned into his ear, making sure to not touch your lips to his skin as you whispered gently, “Would you like a drink, Mr. Henley?”

You could feel a grin forming on his mouth as he spoke, “I would love to have a drink, kitten.”

You pulled away slowly, using your left hand to slide across the back of his shoulders and draw lazy circles on his other shoulder. You waved down a brown-haired waitress and gestured to bring drinks.

When the waitress returned, Mr. Henley and iwaizumi were already discussing “business”. The waitress set down two drinks for the men and went on her way; Mr. Henley was already nursing his before she left as he pulled you up to sit on his lap, stroking your thigh.

This entire situation couldn’t end soon enough for you.

They continued on speaking, iwaizumi weaseling out information on a certain man's whereabouts as he got Mr. Henley drunker and drunker. And the more Mr. Henley drank, the more he grabbed at you—at your legs, your waist, your back, and even your chest.

The knife hidden beneath the dress was burning into your skin with temptation, but you continued to play your role, even placing a few kisses on Mr. Henley's thick neck and jaw to your own disgust.

“You know what I think, Royse?” Mr. Henley slurred as he spoke to iwaizumi, referring to him by his false name.

iwaizumi raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I think that a great man like you needs some of this.” At his last word, Mr. Henley squeezed your ass for emphasis and laughed heartily. you tensed for a moment but feigned composure as Mr. Henley turned to look at you, “Why don’t you go accompany my friend, kitten? He looks like he needs it,” he smiled with yellow teeth.

iwaizumi spoke quickly, “That’s quite alright, Mr. Henley. Besides, I’m paying her just for you.”

you could hear the whisper of panic in his voice.

“But that’s exactly why you should have your time with this beauty!” Mr. Henley exclaimed, the smile still stuck on his face, “Get up, sweetheart.” He patted your ass once more and you slid from his lap and cautiously approached iwaizumi, meeting his stare.

you couldn’t discern what exactly his eyes held as you settled herself next to him, unsure of what to do besides flirtatiously running a hand through his hair. you heard Mr. Henley call to another woman before placing his attention back on you and iwaizumi, “Don’t be shy, beautiful, give the man what he needs!”

you felt his body still beneath your hand as you took a steadying breath, trying to calm your nerves. This was so much different; this was iwaizumi. And he was looking at you…waiting.

That familiar expression conveyed everything you needed to know from him.

_It’s fine, just do it._

you moved to straddle his lap, placing your hands at his stomach before dragging them up to drape them around his neck. you watched him let his head fall back against the booth cushion, gazing at you beneath his dark lashes as you felt his thumb brush gently against your thigh—once, twice, then both of his hands trailed up your legs, snagging on the bottom of your dress and tracing up until they rested on either side of your waist. He squeezed in reassurance for you to continue on.

So you did.

you brought a hand to the nape of his neck, raking your fingers through his hair before tightening your hold and bringing your face closer to his own.

His eyes darkened as you brushed your lips against his slender throat, traveling up to his ear, his jawline. you pulled away for just a second, only for iwaizumi to grab your chin and force you to meet his eyes. your faces were inches apart as he whispered roughly, “ _Sell it_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Socials  
> tumblr: demxnscous


	32. enemies to lovers trope p.2: sakusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f!reader x sakusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two to the enemies to lovers trope with sakusa

“Come on, sweetheart, just your number is all I’m askin’ for–nothing else.”

you halted in your steps, whirling on a heel as you faced your pursuer, “Are you deaf or just stupid? You need me to pull up the dictionary definition of ‘no’ for you, so that you can understand something in your life for once?”

the man frowned at your sneered words, before his expression tilted to that of smug, “Don’t be like that, baby, I just wanna get to know you better.”

a muscle in your jaw twitched, your blood beginning to boil over in rage. he was persistent, no matter the amount of times you’d told him off, and you had one of two options: ensure he won’t ever follow you again or continue to ignore him–

or…maybe there was a third option.

your eyes glanced over to your right, latching onto the tall figure of sakusa kiyoomi. sure, you likely couldn’t stand sakusa as much as you couldn’t stand the man in front of you, if not more, but at least you knew sakusa had the opposite intention of gaining your interest.

he’d do everything in his power to ensure he never saw your face again.

it’s a shame for him that you don’t particularly give a shit.

you returned your attention back to the man in front of you, his lips curling in a nasty grin as you spoke, “Do you want to know why I’m not interested?”

he huffed a laugh, chuckling under his breath as if he didn’t quite care what your next words were going to be, “Why’s that?”

“Because I’m currently seeing someone. In fact, he’s right over there.” you motioned your head in the direction of sakusa, a pretty little smile brushing your lips before you called out his name and prayed he didn’t immediately bolt at the sound of your voice.

thankfully, he stopped, but not without the most disgusted expression gracing his previously indifferent features as his ebony gaze found you.

something about the way he looked at you never failed to put you on edge.

you shoved your pride down your throat and gracefully closed the distance between yourself and him; your smile was a show and he recognized the pleading look in your eyes.

_play along_ , you were internally screaming at him, _begging_ him to do.

unbeknownst to you, he decided in that moment that he’d have a little fun today, and the small upward tug of the corner of his mouth in return to your frenzied state was one that could only be translated to “ _Look at you, needing_ me.”

sakusa watched with a raised brow as you slipped your arm through his, your fingers curling around his bicep.

you always knew sakusa had a great physique, he was a professional volleyball player, but as you held onto his arm, you hadn’t realized until that moment _just_ how muscular he was as your fingers were no where near wrapping around his arm completely.

the man whom you’d practically hurried from was now standing in front of the two of you, annoyed eyes darting from sakusa to you.

“What do you want?” the question from sakusa was bordering a demanded statement, his voice low with a hint of a threat; likely because he recognized that this man was the main reason he was being bothered by _you_ this morning.

the man scoffed, swiping a thumb on the tip of his nose, “Nothin’, but it’s pretty damn obvious that whatever _this_ is,” he gestured a hand between the two of you, “I’m not buyin’ it.”

“Good thing I wasn’t selling,” sakusa deadpanned, and he would have left it at that, tugging you along so that he could get rid of you faster, but the next words that came from the man’s mouth kept him from doing so.

“You sure? Because with the way your _girlfriend_ is dressing, it’s almost like she’s trying to be a whore.”

sakusa was moving faster than you could anticipate it–his fist coming in contact with the side of the man’s jaw, sending the man reeling backwards and nearly stumbling to the ground. truthfully, he didn’t know what he was doing at this point, only that his morning had gotten a bit more interesting.

the man held his face, groaning as he stabilized his body, but sakusa was already grabbing for the front of his shirt, a cold and eerily blank expression on his features, “Go home. If I see you again, it’ll be your teeth I break next.” He released the man, shoving him back and watching in veiled amusement as he scampered off, yelling obscenities over his shoulder.

“Holy shit…” you were at his side now, watching the man disappear around a building corner, “…thanks.”

sakusa absently rubbed at his knuckles where they’d already begun reddening, “You owe me one.”

and you simply nodded, not quite sure what to say, but sakusa was quick to break the silence again.

“You’re not–by the way.” 

a crease formed between your brows as you knit them in confusion, “What?”

sakusa paused, unsure of where he was going with this and why he even opened his mouth in the first place, “A ‘whore’, I mean. You’re not.”

you hummed, not quite sure how to respond to that, “Yeah, no, I know.”

beside you, you heard sakusa shift, “Try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” And then he was walking off.

you wanted to stop him, wanted to ask him if that was all he really had to say after everything that just happened, but his long strides had him separated from you in only a few seconds.

Standing there, watching him walk off, you didn’t fail to notice the way he rotated his shoulder ever so slightly.

It’d been the one you held onto, and for some reason, he couldn’t quite shake the ghost of your touch from his skin.


End file.
